


Oh for the love of dad

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Oral, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, blowjob, hardcore gay sex, samifer in the cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: ~pft~





	Oh for the love of dad

Sam worked his lips over the impressive cock, sliding over the shaft and slurping at the tip, Lucifer leant back into the leather chair watching with a possessive smirk "Hmm, you're getting pretty good at this Sammy" he praised, tangling his fingers gently in the locks of long brown hair falling against his thigh giving them a hard tug causing the tall man to fall closer "Mnn nice and tight to me, dont go wandering now.." Luci warned

he let go of the hair and continued to hum and watch the sexual act his hands now gently petting Sam's hair, Sam throated the cock and kept going until Lucifer ordered "Up.." Sam pulled off and panted Luci patted his lap and Sam climbed up"As good as your mouth feels it's not where I wanna cum today" he told his pet Sam nodded "My ass is already ready for you sir" Sam tried to make the best of his situation by cleaning and prepping himself so the sex wouldn't hurt so much

he'd get out the cage soon enough, luckily Adam was busy with Michael and the brothers had enough power to divide the living space during intimate times, Sam didn't mind the sex with Lucifer much anymore he even enjoyed it... aspects of it, Lucifer grinned "Good boy.. mn I'll be nice to you then.." he kissed Sam's face and rubbed  saliva into his cock

less than a minute later Sam was riding, hands on Lucifers cold chest, everything about him was cold, his hands, his body even his cock that was so hard to come by in hell, Sam needed it, Lucifer bit his lip and watched the larger male fuck himself on his cock he grunted every once in awhile but that was nothing compared to Sam's porno worthy moans and lustful screams, Luci grabbed the man's hips and tugged them down thrusting up to meet his pace "Ride it bitch" he groaned biting sam's neck, Sam rode hard and fast busting cum on the others chest, Lucifer chuckled "Done already?" Sam looked red and Luci cooed "Poor baby, I wont be long I swear" he bumped up against sam harder and harder grunting himself, sam bounced and tightened up around Lucifer's twitching member "OOoooh! Moose!" Luci cried, he thrusted as hard as he could into the male and let out a strangled shout cumming "good boy"


End file.
